Beauty and the Jungle Emperor
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 1991 Disney film, "Beauty and the Beast". It appeared on YouTube on November 3, 2017. Cast: * Belle - Duchess (The Aristocats) * The Beast - Leo (Leo the Lion; 1966) * Prince Adam - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Gaston - Fat Cat (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Lumiere - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) * Lumiere (Human) - Pongo (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * Cogsworth - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Cogsworth (Human) - Roquefort (The Aristocats) * Mrs. Potts - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Mrs. Potts (Human) - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty) * Chip - Sultan (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) * Chip (Human) - Ultra Nyan (Ultra Nyan: Hoshizora kara Maiorita Fushigi Neko; Ultra Nyan 2: The Great Happy Operation) * Fifi the Feather Duster - Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) * Fifi the Feather Duster (Human) - Perdita (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * The Wardrobe - Bentina Beakly (DuckTales) * Sultan the Footstool - Winner (Simba the King Lion) * Sultan the Dog - Buttons (Animaniacs) * The Stove - Elliott (Pete's Dragon; 1977) * LeFou - Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * The Baker - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) * The Bookseller - Buck Cluck (Chicken Little; 2005) * The Bimbettes - Rita, Georgette (Oliver & Company), and Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) * Maurice - Tom with Jerry for extra (Tom and Jerry) * Philippe - Bimbo (Simba the King Lion) * Monsieur D'Arque - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Old Peddler Woman - Muriel (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) * The Enchantress - Phoenix (Phoenix) * The Wolves - Wolves (Jungle Emperor Leo; 1997) * Villagers - Various Animals * Gaston's Buddies - Various Animal Villains * Coat Rack - Genma Saotome (panda; Ranma 1/2) * Band playing "Here comes the Bride" - Alley Cats (The Aristocats) * Pierre - P-Chan (Ranma 1/2) * Palanquin - Crocodile (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Kiwi's Big Adventure) * The Hat Stand - Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) Scenes: * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 1 - The Prologue * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 2 - "Duchess" * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 3 - Duchess meets Fat Cat and Ferdinand * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 4 - Tom's Invention * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 5 - Tom and Jerry Get Lost * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 6 - Tom Comes Upon A Castle * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 7 - Fat Cat Propose to Duchess * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 8 - Duchess Arrives at The Castle * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 9 - Duchess' New Home * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 10 - "Fat Cat" * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 11 - Duchess meets Tigress, Sultan and Beakley * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 12 - Duchess is Being Difficult * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 13 - Duchess Leaves Her Room/Meeting Timmy and Pauley * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 14 - "Be Our Guest" * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 15 - Exploring The West Wing/Duchess Finds The Magic Rose * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 16 - Duchess Runs Off/Leo Fights The Wolves * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 17 - Fat Cat Plans A Scheme with Shere Khan * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 18 - Something Special For Duchess ("Something There") * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 19 - Preparing The Castle ("Human Again") * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 20 - A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and The Beast") * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 21 - Leo Set Duchess Free * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 22 - Fat Cat's Evil Plan In Action ("Kill the Beast") * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 23 - The Castle Under Attack * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 24 - Leo vs. Fat Cat * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 25 - Transformation/Happy Ending * Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 26 - End Credits Movie Used: * Beauty and the Beast (1991) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Aristocats (1970) * Lulu Caty (2005) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) * Tom and Jerry (1940) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) Trivia: * This spoof will be dedicated to Jerry Orbach (1935-2004), David Ogden Stiers (1942-2018), Rex Everhart (1920-2000), Mary Kay Bergman (1961-1999), Hal Smith (1916-1994), and Tony Jay (1933-2006). Cast Gallery: Duchess-aristocats-3.2.jpg Fat Cat (TV Series).jpg Ferdinand in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg Sultan (TV Series).jpg Category:Duchess Productions Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs